


The 12 Days of Castiel Trying to Get Meg Into the Holiday Spirit

by PawneePorpoise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: Castiel tries to convince Meg that the Christmas spirit is worth celebrating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SPN Secret Santa gift to Twitter user @Geeky_Chameleon. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

Cas and Meg had been an item for a few weeks now, and Christmas was on the horizon. 

Being an Angel, Castiel was more than familiar with the sentiment most humans placed around the holiday season, and despite the fact  
that his Father didn’t give a crap about decorated trees or oversized socks hung over a fireplace, these along with many other Christmas traditions felt like something he should partake in during the month of December. 

If only he could convince Meg that they were worth her time too.

The first failed attempt at bringing holiday cheer to his favorite demon began as Kansas’ largest outdoor ice skating rink. He had gotten the idea from a news segment he saw on TV, where couples holding hands floated gracefully around a sheet of ice while classic holiday music filled the air. Castiel had convinced Meg to meet him at a nearby rink, and immediately when she arrived things started going downhill. 

“Hey, Castiel. Wasn’t expecting to see you today.” Meg purred, in her typical laid back drawl. 

“Hello, Meg. I thought it might be enjoyable for us to spend some time together ice skating. This place is highly rated on Yelp, I had Dean check on his phone before coming here. And I don’t know if you’re skilled with ice skates but they have a slow lane for beginners and-” Castiel rambled on until Meg cut him off with a palm held firmly over his mouth. 

“What’s this Clarence? Trying to woo a girl with holiday charm? Well, unfortunately for you, I hate Christmas. All that cheer and selfless giving makes me queasy. So you go enjoy the holiday jubilee, I’ll be over here laughing at the ones who faceplant on the ice.” 

And with a wink Meg hopped over to the bleachers, taking a seat and some poor kids hot chocolate. 

The next attempt didn’t go any better. 

There was a heavy layer of snow on the ground in Kansas when Castiel called Meg to ask if she’d meet him outside for another surprise. Unsure if she’d even show up, he was shocked when it only took a few seconds for her to appear. 

“Hey Clarence, so what are we doing outside?” Meg asked, skeptically looking around at the lightly falling snow. 

“Well, I know it is a human tradition, but I thought we might make use of this snow and build a Snow Human today.” Cas proudly stated. 

“SnowMAN, you mean.” Meg replied. 

“Well I don’t see why gender matters but yes, a snow man is acceptable.” 

Immediately Cas begins rolling the snow into balls, trying to form a body for his creation. He gets about five minutes into it before it happens. He’s bent over packing the snow from the ground into the torso he’s started working on when something hits him squarely in the butt. Jumping upright, he spins around to see Meg doubled over with laughter, snowy gloves on her knees for support. 

“What was that for?!” Cas shouts, more startled than anything. 

“This is boring Clarence, I was just trying to spice it up a little.” Meg gets out between boughs of laughter. 

Just as he’s about to object again, another snowball hits him square in the face and has him sputtering through snow until he manages to wipe it all off. 

“Meg, this is NOT funny!” he warns, but her laughter is so loud he’s sure she didn’t hear him. 

Coming closer, Meg reaches up and gently plucks a chunk of snow from his unruly hair. “I’m sorry Castiel, but you’re just too easy sometimes.” Then with a wink and a peck on his frozen cheek, she’s gone. 

 

Rounds three through ten go just as miserably. 

Cas tries everything he can think of, and some things Sam and Dean think of too and yet still, Meg isn’t in the holiday spirit. 

He spends the afternoon post Snowman debacle dressed in the most festive, light-up, reindeer covered holiday sweater he could find, and Meg won’t wear the matching one. Though she does take a photo of him with her phone for “future ridicule” later in the year. Then again, so does Dean. 

The next morning, 6 days until Christmas, Cas bakes sheet after sheet of gingerbread, intent on creating a perfect gingerbread house that him and Meg can decorate together. But 15 minutes into the process Cas turns his back for a second and Meg eats half the house. 

“What? Gingerbread is too good to just look at, Clarence.” Meg says with a smile. 

Castiel isn’t mad at her of course, just more determined to win her over by the end of the week. 

Later that day sees another failure when Castiel brings home a 7 foot freshly cut Christmas tree complete with boxes of baubles and bows, tinsel and lights. He calls Meg over again when it’s time to begin decorating, because honestly how can anyone ignore their Christmas spirit when there’s colorful lights and sparkly ornaments around? 

Well, this idea is actually going well until Sam comes over with his and Eileen’s new kitten, who decides to also “help” with decorating and while they step into the kitchen for some hot cocoa, proceeds to knock over the entire tree shattering all the ornaments and blowing the fuse on the lights. Meg, who is also apparently allergic to cats, leaves promptly after that, but not before a quick peck on the cheek and a wink goodbye to a dejected Castiel. 

The next day, 5 days until Christmas, Castiel starts fresh. 

He reads an article online about the top 10 Christmas movies of all time, and gets an idea. Picking up all ten from the local Best Buy, he makes 4 huge bags of popcorn then stacks the DVDs on the coffee table. Calling Meg over, he begins by letting her pick which of the movies she wants to watch first. 

Choosing one called “It's a Wonderful Life”, because as she put it, “How have you not seen this yet Clarence?” they settle on the couch together, and things are actually going pretty well for awhile. That is until Castiel goes to make more popcorn, and Meg follows distracting him with a kiss just as the kernels are finished popping, which means he forgets to take them off the burner, so of course they start smoking, which sets off the fire alarm, which in turn sets off the sprinklers in the kitchen which leaves a soaking wet Castiel alone and once again the victim of a Christmas celebration gone wrong. 

The next few days are filled with charred Christmas cookies, terrified Christmas carolers, and a mess of wrapping paper Dean and Sam can’t believe was ever actually on a roll to begin with. 

Finally, it's Christmas eve, and Castiel at this point has given up. He’s tried every extravagant holiday activity he could think of, and none of it has won Meg over on the Christmas spirit. 

He’s sitting alone, minutes before midnight, and officially Christmas, on a snowy park bench in his favorite spot when suddenly Meg is beside him. 

“If you’re here to make fun of me for trying so hard. I give up.” Castiel says dejectedly. 

Meg is quiet for so long that finally Cas has to look up and over at her. What is finds in unexpected to say the least. She’s sitting next to him in the ugliest sweater Castiel has ever seen. It's thick and clearly made of wool dyed in the brightest red he’s ever seen. Little reindeer are pulling a sleigh with a huge fuzzy Santa at the reins. And to top it off, it lights up. Twinkling little lights decorate the sleigh and a red LED signifies Rudolph’s nose. 

Looking up, Castiel meet’s Meg’s eyes, and the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth are unmistakable. She’s wearing a Santa Hat, and Christmas tree earrings too. Castiel can’t believe it. 

“What is all this?” He stumbles out. 

“Merry Christmas Clarence. I know you’ve been trying all week, for me, and well- I know I haven’t exactly been….receptive...to your attempts at celebrating Christmas. But, I realized..you’re- uh- well shucks, you’re my unicorn Castiel, and I should probably do something for you every once in awhile. So, for the next 24 hours, all this Christmas spirit is for you.” 

She smiles nervously at Cas for what seems like hours, but when Castiel finally tugs her into a great big hug it's all worth it. 

“Merry Christmas, Meg.” Cas whispers into her shoulder, where he’s nestled his head. 

“Merry Christmas, Clarence.”


End file.
